


Something To Be Thankful For

by totally4ryo



Series: Time After Time [26]
Category: Doctor Who, Torchwood
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-19
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 04:43:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1115646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totally4ryo/pseuds/totally4ryo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Thanksgiving Day at the Harkness-Jones. The family gathers with friends new and old, and even some unexpected family members. It's a day that just might start a new tradition for the Welsh family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Title: Something To Be Thankful For  
Series: Time After Time  
Word Count: 8920  
Rating: G  
Characters/Pairing: Jack/Ianto; Gwen, Toshiko/Owen, 11th Doctor, Amy/Rory; OCs: Stephanie Harkness-Jones, Ifan Harkness-Jones; Kymara Aldasseran, Seleny Williams and new Torchwood Three team plus families.  
Spoilers: None specific, but anything up to TW S2 and DW S5 could be mentioned.  
Disclaimer: I most certainly don't own Jack, Ianto or anything Torchwood, or Doctor Who. I can, however, claim Stephanie, Ifan, Seleny, Olivia and all other original characters in this AU (except for Kymara, but Gracie gave her to me for this 'verse).  
Warning: AU, implied past MPREG, slash, extreme fluff, some angst, extremely cute kids (you have been warned)  
Summary:It's Thanksgiving Day at the Harkness-Jones. The family gathers with friends new and old, and even some unexpected family members. It's a day that just might start a new tradition for the Welsh family.

Beta by: the amazing and talented **[](http://milady-dragon.livejournal.com/profile)[**milady_dragon**](http://milady-dragon.livejournal.com/)  **  
This also incorporates the following prompts: [](http://community.livejournal.com/kissbingo/profile)[**kissbingo**](http://community.livejournal.com/kissbingo/) body: top of head; [](http://community.livejournal.com/schmoop_bingo/profile)[**schmoop_bingo**](http://community.livejournal.com/schmoop_bingo/) giving thanks.  
  
This goes out to [](http://badly-knitted.livejournal.com/profile)[**badly_knitted**](http://badly-knitted.livejournal.com/)   because she's not having a good holiday season at all. I wish I had a Nosy to send to you, hon, but I have this fic. I hope it makes you smile. Also for [](http://teachwriteslash.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://teachwriteslash.livejournal.com/)**teachwriteslash**   and anyone else just not having an easy time of it lately. *HUGS*  
  


 

 

 

 

  


"Jack , would you hand me," Ianto started and suddenly stopped, sensing he was talking to himself. A giggle made him remember he was not completely alone. He lifted his eyes from the list he had on his PDA and glanced down alongside the trolley to find Ifan looking up at him and giggling. "Daddy's not behind me, isn't he?” Ianto asked his two year old son.

 

Ifan shook his head with exaggerated movements. He stuck a finger in his mouth and giggled again. "Nope!" he exclaimed loudly around his finger.

 

Ianto barely refrained from rolling his eyes. No matter which father each of their two children took after mostly, they both took after Jack in one way Ianto could do without. They both were on a fine start of being drama queens.

 

With his eyes on the finger in his amused son's mouth, he asked, "I don't suppose Stef's still with us?"

 

"Nope," Ifan replied with same head gesture that accompanied his first response. "Steffie's gone with Daddy." He laughed more. Now there were two fingers in his mouth. 

 

Ianto moved around the trolley to lift Ifan into his arms. "You wouldn't be getting hungry, baban?" he asked, gently extricating his son's hand away from the mouth area.

 

Ifan shook his head again but less pronounced than the previous times. "Nope," he replied, cuddling against Ianto.

 

"No?" Ianto asked, looking amused. He brushed wayward dark locks that insisted on falling onto Ifan's eyes, thinking the toddler was due for a haircut soon.

 

"Not getting hungry, Taddy. Am hungry."

 

Ianto smiled fondly. "Of course," he said and kissed Ifan's temple. 

 

A woman walked down the aisle with her trolley and smiled at the sight of the gorgeous man with dark hair and expressive blue eyes than shone with love for the toddler who was obviously his son.

 

"We have just a few more things to pick up and we're finished. Then how about I get us some chips to share on the way home?" Ianto asked.

 

"Chips!" Ifan exclaimed and threw his little arms around Ianto's neck. "Yum!" He rubbed his little button nose against Ianto's larger button nose, grinning.

 

Ianto laughed and hoisted the toddler so he could carry him one armed supported by his hip while he grasped the handle of the trolley with his other. "Now to find Daddy and your sister," he muttered. He wondered what Jack and Stephanie had got to.

 

Ifan pointed behind Ianto, bouncing in Ianto's arms. "There they are, Taddy!"

 

Ianto turned to watch Jack and Stephanie approach. Their five year old daughter hurried ahead of Jack. Both were laden down with groceries.

 

"We're helping, Taddy!" Stephanie said as she approached.

 

"So I see," Ianto replied drily. His eyes went to Jack, who shrugged.

 

"I noticed both imps were getting hungry so I figured to grab Stephanie and jump ahead of your list some."

 

Ianto noticed that Jack did indeed have several of the items on the shopping list. Plus a few that were not. Stephanie, on the other hand, dropped a canister of her favourite type of tea, several packages of biscuits and a large pack of beef jerky.

 

"I see our daughter is well stocked for tea parties for the next week or so," Ianto replied as Jack also deposited his items in the trolley. The beef jerky was a favourite treat for their resident Weevil nanny.

 

"Yeah. Poor Mr. Weebles," Jack said with a chuckle. "You want me to push or carry Ifan?"

 

"Push," Ianto replied as he gave Jack a look that went right to the older man's groin. With some luck the two children would get to bed on time with minimum fuss so Jack could make good on that request.

 

Until then he got to watch Jack squirm some. He grinned at Jack.

 

Jack came over to Ianto's side opposite of where Ifan clung to Ianto to take over trolley duty. Leaning in, he growled low, "Bastard."

 

Ianto raised an eyebrow. "I assure you that my parents fulfilled all the requirements of having children."

 

"Oh, I'm sure they did," Jack chuckled.

 

"Huh?" Ifan asked, moving his head to look at his daddies in confusion.

 

"Daddy and Taddy are being silly, Ifan," Stephanie replied before Jack and Ianto could answer. She laughed as she held onto the side of the trolley, looking up at the two men.

 

Ianto leaned back toward Jack and whispered, "That child scares me sometimes."

 

"She's very empathetic," Jack replied softly as he glanced down at the PDA Ianto had taken from his jacket pocket with his free hand. "Sweet pea, could you grab butter and some cream cheese please."

 

"Sure Daddy." Stephanie went over to the case under Jack's watchful eyes.

 

Jack gave Ianto a look that said they had to talk when they're alone. Ianto feared to find out just what their precocious child was up to this time.

 

Jack slowly pushed the trolley giving Stephanie time to select the requested items and catch up with them while Ianto managed to tick off the items Jack had collected.

 

Eyeing the additional items, Ianto asked, "Do we need to stop in the bakery section?"

 

"That's for Thanksgiving," Jack replied. "We might want rolls or something with dinner tonight."

 

"Okay. I promised Ifan some chips on the way out."

 

Jack laughed and Stephanie clapped her hands, jumping up and down. "I promised Stef the same."

 

"Yay!" came from both children. Stephanie jumped up and down while Ifan threw his hands up, almost smacking Ianto in the process.

 

"Oops!" Ifan exclaimed. "Sorry Taddy!" He kissed Ianto's cheek. "I kiss it better now."

 

Ianto had no choice but to cuddle his little boy closer and say, "Yes you did, baban. You made it all better."

 

"Yay," Ifan said softly, resting his face in Ianto's neck.

 

"C'mon," Jack said. “I get a feeling you'll be getting Ifan ready for bed while I make dinner.” He reached over to gently ruffle his son's hair. “Someone looks like they're hungry and sleepy.”

 

“Me Daddy,” Ifan said, lifting his head to look at Jack.

 

“All right then. Let's finish up here,” Ianto said. “After all, Ifan had a busy day playing hard.”

 

“He made Mr. Weebles tired,” Stephanie said with a smile.

 

“You make Mr. Weebles tired,” Jack teased as the family started down the aisle, intent on finishing their shopping.

 

OoOoOoO

 

Ianto leaned back on the couch, sipping his coffee. “Dear God, Jack. That was amazing.”

 

Jack sat down on the couch next to Ianto, holding his own mug of Ianto's special after dinner roast coffee. “Does that mean I get to experiment in the kitchen more often?” he asked with a smile.

 

“Like I ever stopped you before. And there's a reason I usually allow you to make dinner for us,” Ianto said, leaning up against Jack.

 

“You have a handle on the coffee, and I have it for dinner. At least you can cook and I did learn how to make a decent cup of coffee. But we still have our fortes.” 

 

“Are we ready to go to bed?” Ianto asked. “Or do you still need to speak to me about something that happened at ASDA?”

 

Jack rolled his eyes. “Our daughter found the slick for us.”

 

Ianto stared at Jack. “What?”

 

“Our lovely, innocent daughter disappeared from my sight for a few moments. Before I had a chance to panic, she comes running up with a bottle of lube. She said it looked like we were running low.”

 

Ianto covered his face with a hand. “Oh God, she found something we left in a cushion at some point.”

 

“I'd say when we took advantage of the imps spending a night over with Seleny and Olivia,” Jack said.

 

“I don't think I can ever look at my daughter again,” Ianto groaned. He buried his face in Jack's shoulder. “Here I thought there is nothing about our sex life that could ever embarrass me.”

 

Jack laughed, slipping his arm around Ianto's shoulders. “Yeah, tell me. I knew we had the awkward questions to answer coming up – in maybe ten years or so,” he said in an exasperated tone which made Ianto chuckle. Stephanie was forever going to be Jack's baby girl, no matter how old she'll be. 'But I never gave thought that my little girl would be holding our brand of lube when that time arrived.”

 

Ianto raised his head, and while running his fingers through Jack's hair, asked, “Did I miss a golden opportunity of Captain Jack Harkness-Jones blushing?”

 

“Furiously,” Jack replied. Ianto started to laugh as he noticed the flush tinge that appeared on Jack's cheeks. “Dear Gods, just remembering makes me blush. What do children do to you?”

 

Ianto laughed more and leaned over to kiss a heated cheek. “You're adorable when you do blush, so that gives me another reason to be glad for our children. They can do what no one else on this planet can do – make you blush.”

 

“Is that why we had children?” Jack asked in a teasing tone.

 

“Could be,” Ianto teased.

 

“You can do that too sometimes,” Jack said with a soft smile.

 

Ianto softly kissed Jack. “So?” he asked after he broke the kiss and ran fingers  through Jack’s hair. “What did you say to her? I trust that since you were busy being embarrassed you didn't say anything inappropriate for a five year old to know?”

 

Jack sighed as he started to frown. “I didn't. I mean, not appropriate for a five year old in the 21 st century on Earth, that is.”

 

“Well shit,” was Ianto's reply as the implication of what Jack meant struck him. “We're so 21st century now aren't we?”

 

“Well, I am. At least you had your parents from your first life as a reason,” Jack started.

 

“Not even,” Ianto replied. “While my parents were very much 20th century born and raised in Wales, they were more...freer than other parents I knew.” He chuckled. “I swear there were times that my parents were more of an embarrassment to us kids than we were to them. Mam and Tad followed the old ways.”

 

“Ah, so things that were taboo to other families were natural to your parents then.”

 

“Exactly. And while my parents mostly were true to themselves and quite embarrassing at times, there were some things they held back on, because they knew other parents wouldn't understand and take it the wrong way. Just because my parents had no problem in letting us know they were in love and had a very active sex life, they knew someone else would try to perceive it as wrong, or worse, imply incest. So they impressed upon us that what goes on in the house, stays in the house.”

 

Jack nodded. “I can understand that. Having a family at the turn of the 20 th century was much different than I remembered how my parents raised Gray and me. It was difficult but I succeeded.” He ran his hand through his hair. “Too much, I suppose. I'm thinking and acting like a typical 21 st century Earth father now.”

 

“My parents this time around had to be careful too, especially my Da. At least while we lived here. When we moved to Zaithfa, even Mam got more open. It was just the way things were there. Delryos, however, was more like this society, at least where the Aldasserans lived. They were very much like a family on Earth. They would have blended in just fine if they lived here.”

 

“Huh,” came from Jack. The single syllable had a lot of weight in what was on Jack's mind.

 

Ianto took a deep breath. “Wow. I think... we need to give this some thought, don't we?”

 

“I think both Stephanie and Ifan can handle it,” Jack said. “I mean the whole 'what goes on in this house, stays in this house'. I mean, after all, they have a Weevil for a nanny, we have a pteranodon for a family pet, which is kept in their fathers' underground secret base. They have a Time Lord for one of their uncles, and they have travelled in said uncle's time machine and been to other worlds. And yet, none of their friends are any the wiser.”

 

Ianto nodded thoughtfully. “So true. Okay, so we're going to handle this much like our other world – and more liberated – parents would, yeah?”

 

“Yeah,” Jack agreed.

 

“Now to convince myself I can get past what instinct is telling me, and that is to cringe and run,” Ianto stated.

 

“You've become too human,” Jack laughed. “You haven't really been back to Earth all that long either.”

 

“Eleven years, Jack. It's enough.”

 

“Maybe. But until the Doctor showed up with you, I've been Earthbound for a lot longer. In fact, the last time we travelled with the Doctor before you were...killed... was the last time I had travelled off world.”

 

Ianto moved closer and pulled Jack into his arms. Even after having Ianto back for the last eleven years, it still bothered Jack to think of Ianto's death and the start of the 21 years of loneliness the immortal had endured until Ianto had returned to him. “I'm sorry, Jack. I swear this time I'm going to be around much longer.” He kissed Jack's head. “In fact, rumour has it that you might be stuck with me forever.”

 

“I have no problem with that. Am I wrong to wish that you are cursed just as I am? Not that I want us to be testing it anytime soon.”

 

“No, you're not wrong, Jack. Because spending eternity with you will never be a curse to me.”

 

“But one day, we'll lose Stephanie and Ifan and....”

 

Ianto captured Jack's lips for a loving kiss which effectively stopped the older man from speaking on. “Hush Jack. They're still so young. And  chances are we have at least 400 years before we have to worry about them getting old and dying on us. That's too far in the future to start worrying now. I intend to absorb every single second of those centuries we have with them and make the most of it. And then when we get to that day, so far off in the future, we'll deal, Jack. We'll deal together.”

 

“But your father was able to be killed,” Jack started to protest.

 

“Da was over 300 years old when he died,” Ianto exclaimed. “And he didn't die easy. Just as I'm not so far, although attempts have been tried. Immortal or not, I'm not going anywhere any time soon, this century or the next or the one after that, and the same goes for our children. I know that because we would do everything to protect them.”

 

Jack finally nodded and a smile graced his face. “How did I get so lucky?” Jack asked, pulling Ianto to him. “I once thought I lost you forever, but instead I have you forever.” He kissed Ianto's nose. “And I'm going to love you forever.”

 

“I love you too, Jack. Forever.”

 

Their lips met in a kiss, that at first was gentle and loving, but as mouths opened and tongues started to explore, and fingers caressed bodies. Jack started to unbutton Ianto's shirt, kissing along as the younger man's furry chest was revealed. Ianto's hands slipped under Jack's waistband in the back and pulled out his lover's shirts. Jack suckled a spot on Ianto's chest and then pulled away so their mouths could meet again, the passion in the kiss growing.

 

Ianto pulled away with a gasp. “I know what we were just discussing, but I don't think I want to start tonight.”

 

Jack chuckled as he nipped Ianto's button nose. “I agree. Bedroom then?”

 

“Now,” Ianto said as he jumped off the couch and grabbed Jack's hand, pulling him to his feet.

 

They came together for another kiss, while hands further undid fastenings on clothing. They continued to kiss and fondle as they made their way up the stairs to the master bedroom.

 

OoOoOoO

 

“Are you certain you don't need us?” Ianto asked into his cell phone as he glanced across the kitchen to Jack. “Okay Allan, whenever you can make it. We'll try to hold off dinner until you get here. Denise called and said her and the kids are on the way. You and um... Mr. Weebles take care.”

 

Jack's eyebrows raised high as he twirled around and stared at Ianto. “Did you just say Allan and Mr. Weebles?” At Ianto's nod, he asked, “Chasing off Weevils?”

 

“No. Actually retrieving tech. There was a minor Rift spike in Newton, in a field. He should be fine with Mr. Weebles with him. They'll be fine. I'll have Trenton track them while he's taking up space on our couch.” He winked at Jack and started to leave the kitchen.

 

“Why don't we just send Trenton to join him?” Jack asked. “Or Olivia.”

 

“Olivia left already. The Rift predictor indicated a relatively quiet night, so Allan sent her on her way. She should be calling us soon saying she's on her way from home. As you know, Seleny is picking up Stephanie for us, and she has Owen with her, so she's out.” He gave Jack an encouraging smile. “I have faith in Mr. Weebles. Sometimes I forget he's a Weevil – until I look at him, that is.”

 

Jack laughed and shook his head. “Okay, you're right.” He opened the over and looked in with a thoughtful look on his face. “I wonder if it's just him?”

 

“What?” Ianto asked.

 

“Mr. Weebles. When we first encountered him he was somewhat unusual from our average Weevil at the time. I mean, riding the carousel. Really!” Jack started to baste the turkey while he spoke. “But since then I have noticed some of the other Weevils display some of the same quirks. I'm just wondering if they are evolving or if given the time and patience they can evolve the way Mr. Weebles has.”

 

“Interesting thought, that,” Ianto agreed. “I think we should do some looking into it.”

 

“Agreed. Let Trenton take that on as a side project. After today, of course,” Jack said, closing the oven and turning to face Ianto, wiping his hands on the dark blue apron he was wearing.

 

“We'll present it to him tomorrow in our morning debriefing then.” Ianto eyed Jack up and down. “And when we have a night free of children again, I do say we take better advantage of you and that apron.” With a salacious grin, he left the kitchen.

 

Jack's jaw dropped and his mind immediately went to asking Seleny and Olivia if they would take the children for a night in the upcoming week. The Rift predictor was indicating a quiet week. They had enough team members to change up the on-call rota to make it happen.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

 

Olivia had arrived minutes before Seleny entered the house with Owen and Stephanie. After saying hello to her hosts and guests already there, Seleny took Owen up to be changed, while Stephanie bounced up and down, telling Trenton, Olivia and Denise how just before their mid-morning snack, Jack and Ianto had shown up in her class with turkey shaped cookies. They had Ifan with them, and sat the toddler down in an empty desk. They gave a presentation on the first Thanksgiving, including little known facts about the event, and added a couple that were previously not known.

 

“Miss Carys said she did not know that it was actually called the Harvest Celebration. Karen didn't know that either. Karen didn't know a lot of what they said. Daddy and Taddy are smarter than Karen. And I know we're going to have a better Thanksgiving than Karen.” Stephanie clapped her hands with delight.

 

“I most certainly hope that your dads know more than Karen,” Trenton said with a laugh.

 

They looked up as Ianto entered with a tray of apricots and figs stuffed with cream cheese and covered with powdered sugar, with Ifan toddling on by his side. “Ifan made these,” he announced as he set the tray down on the coffee table. “He insisted he wanted to make something, so I figured it was safe to allow him to fill with the cream cheese. Once I had them cut and ready.” He chuckled. “He even helped me soften the cheese.”

 

“Looks great,” Olivia said, reaching for an apricot and smiled at Ifan.

 

Ifan clapped his hands, excited to be able to help. “It's Steffie's big day. I wanna help.”

 

Stephanie went over to hug her little brother and kiss his forehead. “Thank you, Ifan.”

 

Ifan hugged her back. “I love my big sister!” he exclaimed to all.

 

Ianto laughed, feeling warm. Sometimes the siblings had their differences, but for the most part they were lucky to have two young children who were so close. He knew it had started for Stephanie their first night  in the house and finding their daughter in Ifan's nursery, reading to the baby because she claimed he was lonely and afraid in his new surroundings. 

 

They had finally given up the cottage that was his and Jack's first home together back in his first life, and had moved back in upon their reunion. Stephanie was born in the cottage. It was a bit cramped, but in a cosy type of way for the small family. Then when Ifan was born, Jack and Ianto realized that they would soon be needing another room for a nursery once Ifan was of age to be moved from their bedroom, and when Ifan got old enough to start walking, they would have two young children playing around the house. Cosy would turn into inconvenient. So they bought the house they were in now, in Cyneod. It was a closer travel to the Hub by a few minutes, but in a neighbourhood of big houses surrounded by land and woods. Not having their neighbours right next to them was something they did not want to give up with their cottage. Their neighbours were closer than in the cottage, but they had high fences and walls covered with ivy and greens surrounding most of the house, including their garden. It would come in handy should Jack or Ianto become pregnant again, and both men did not rule out more children in their future.

 

Ianto looked around at the large lounge and the guests already assembled. He started to smile. Perhaps today was the start of a new tradition in the Harkness-Jones home. It may not be Thanksgiving in Wales, but he had so much to be thankful for, it wouldn't hurt to pick a day to gather with loved ones to share a feast and good times.

 

A feast it was they were having that day. Jack and Ianto had been moving dishes from the kitchen into the dining room and set on warmers. The turkey would be the last to arrive into the dining room, once all their guests were seated.

 

“Taddy had to correct Daddy on how many English Colonist where there. Daddy said fifty-five, but there were fifty-two. Karen tried to be smug, but Taddy still knew the correct number, and Karen didn't. So didn't Miss Carys.” Stephanie folded her arms, looking smug herself and then smiled up at Ianto.

 

Ianto chuckled. “There were fifty-five present, but only fifty-two of them were English Colonists. The other three were time travellers. Your dad and I were there with the Doctor. We didn't stay for the whole three days.”

 

“Really?” Stephanie asked, amazed. “You and Daddy and Uncle Doctor?”

 

“Yes, sweet pea,” Jack said with a chuckle, entering the lounge. He carried a tray of mini-tarts. “Dinner is ready, we're just waiting for everyone to arrive.”

 

Ifan frowned. “Unca Doctor should be here. Maybe he's not coming.”

 

Jack turned from placing the platter on the coffee table to go over and scoop up the toddler in his arms. “We have to give him more time than this to decide he wouldn't make it.”

 

“But sometimes the TARDIS lands at the wrong time. What if she does that again and they arrive tomorrow?” Stephanie asked.

 

Ianto laughed. “In this case, late is better than never, and we'll have plenty of leftovers to give them.”

 

“It won't be the same,” Ifan said, squiggling in Jack's arms.

 

“No,” Jack agreed, “but then that means we'll have two Thanksgivings, today and tomorrow.”

 

There was a knock at the door and Ianto looked toward the entry hall. “Well now, I doubt that's the Doctor, but someone else has arrived.”

 

“I'll get it,” Jack said, going over to hand Ifan to Ianto. “Hold this bug for me,” he said and planted a quick kiss on the little boy's head, making him smile.

 

Ianto shifted to get a better hold on Ifan. “Would anyone like anything to drink? We have cold drinks and of course, there's coffee and tea.”

 

“I'll have a coffee,” Olivia said, “and one for Seleny.”

 

“Coffee, of course,” Trenton said with a grin.

 

“Coffee for me, and juice for John please,” Denise replied. “Would you need any help with it?” she asked as she set Katlynn in the portable Moses basket she had brought along with her.

 

“Nah. I'll be fine. I have Ifan to help me out if I need,” Ianto said with a wink.

 

“If there's coffee being given out,” Allan's voice came from the doorway, “then how about some for Mr. Weebles and me?”

 

Everyone turned to see Allan cross the lounge to say hello to his wife and children.

 

“Denise,” Allan said. “I know you find him unsettling but I brought Mr. Weebles along with me.”

 

Before she could reply, both of their children ran over to greet the Weevil who entered, jumping up and down in excitement. Ifan started to squirm in Ianto's arms, also wanting to join the other children by the Weevil. Ianto set him down and watched as he ran off. For once, Ianto decided not to tell his son not to run, as he figured it would have been wasted because Ifan would not hear him.

 

“Well now, there goes my help,” he said with a smile and looked over at the group clustered just inside the lounge. He had to laugh as he saw the Weevil was dressed in cargo pants and a casual button up shirt under a zip up hoodie with the hood up and a scarf wrapped around his face. He looked over to Allan. “Why not just give him a ski mask?” he asked, teasing.

 

“His idea and I wasn't going to insult him with the ski mask,” Allan said with a laugh.

 

“Mr. Weebles,” Jack said with a grin, “why don't you and the kiddies go into the conservatory?”

 

Mr. Weebles nodded and taking Ifan's hand, led the children into the conservatory while Ianto went to the kitchen to get the drinks. When he returned with a tray of mugs, he found Seleny sitting next to Olivia on the couch next to Ifan's old play cot set up in the corner of the lounge for Owen to use. Allan was sitting on the other couch with Denise, and had baby Katlynn on his lap. Trenton was sitting in one of the hard back chairs near the fireplace, enjoying the fire Ianto had started before their guests were due to arrive. Jack sat in one of the easy chairs. All the adults were in discussion over the sounds of the children playing with Mr. Weebles in the conservatory.

 

Shortly after Ianto distributed the coffee and pulled a hard back chair next to Jack, and joined the conversation, they heard the distinctive sound of the TARDIS coming from the yard. This was immediately followed by the cheers of excitement from Stephanie and Ifan and the opening of the French doors leading to the garden from the conservatory.

 

Both Ianto and Jack looked out the large multi-planed windows that looked out to the garden and saw the TARDIS. Both men stood up and excused themselves to go into the garden.

 

Stephanie and Ifan were already hugging the blue wood of the TARDIS when Ianto and Jack joined them in the garden.

 

“Wait a minute,” Ianto said, staring at the sentient time machine. “She looks different.”

 

Jack spared a glance at Ianto and then stared at the ship again. Meanwhile Stephanie and Ifan were knocking on the door, waiting for it to open for them as it was known to do. “It's a blue police box,” Jack stated the obvious.

 

“Yes. But her veneer is more vibrant. Like new wood.”

 

Jack looked again. “You know, now that you mentioned it.” He stared on at the TARDIS while Stephanie and Ifan continued to knock.

 

Ifan looked back at them, frustration on his face. “Why won't she open?” he asked.

 

“C'mon TARDIS. Let us in please?” Stephanie said. “We wanna see Uncle Doctor!”

 

Jack and Ianto went over to the box. “Is she saying anything to you?” he asked the children.

 

They both nodded. “She's happy to see us, but she's not opening,” Stephanie said.

 

Ianto touched the smooth blue wood, knowing he was right about the exterior of the time ship and frowned. Then he felt it, reassurance coming from the TARDIS as he felt the vibrations under his hand. She hummed in his mind and he was able to translate what was being said to him.

 

Jack apparently had received the same message. “Listen kiddos,” he said to the children. “Uncle Doctor needs to speak to Tad and me first and then you'll can see him. Okay?”

 

Stephanie and Ifan frowned slightly. “That's what she said to me,” Stephanie said.

 

“Me too,” Ifan agreed. “And Unca Doctor has surprises for us.”

 

“Only if you're patient and let us see what the Doctor has to say,” Ianto amended. “So why don't you two wait here and talk to the TARDIS while we go inside?”

 

Jack ruffled both children's hair. “The sooner we get this done, the sooner the Doctor will be joining us for dinner. I don't know about you, but I'm getting hungry.”

 

“Besides, the sooner we're finished eating, the sooner Aunties Gwen and Tosh and Uncle Owen will be here.”

 

Stephanie nodded. “'Cause they can't eat our food,” she said.

 

“That's right,” Jack said. “It wouldn't be right for them to watch us all eat all that delicious food. I know they could eat where they live, but it won't be my cooking.”

 

Stephanie and Ifan nodded their heads and placed their hands on the side of the TARDIS again.

 

“I'm gonna hug the TARDIS 'til all comes out,” Ifan remarked.

 

Ianto chuckled. “I'm afraid she'll never let us out now,” he said with a grin.

 

He moved to Jack's side and stood before the TARDIS doors. They opened and the two men remained staring into the exterior.

 

“It's bigger on the inside!” Ifan called out from his spot, making them laugh.

 

“True, but really....” Ianto murmured.

 

“Oh sweetheart, what have you done to yourself?” Jack asked of the TARDIS.

 

“More than the outside has changed,” Ianto said as Jack took his hand. Together they entered, looking at the interior. “You have balconies, gorgeous,” he exclaimed.

 

They walked further in, gaping at the new interior. “Love your interior decorator,” Jack quipped, grinning widely.

 

“Steampunk,” said Ianto. “I think H.G. Wells fits you.”

 

Jack laughed and slipped an arm around Ianto's waist and pulled him close. “No ramp,” he said as they walked across the floor toward stairs leading up to the main console. “Putting yourself up on a pedestal, hmm.”

 

“Wait,” Ianto said, glancing up the staircase leading to a landing and second level. He saw doors beyond. “Why the change?” he asked both to Jack and the TARDIS.

 

It was the man who came through the doorway Ianto was looking at that replied, “I regenerated.”

 

Jack did a double take up at the man claiming to be the Doctor. “Doctor?” he asked.

 

“Yes, Jack. The last time we got together I wasn't planning on this. So much had gone on since then.” He walked forward to the railing and placed his hands on it.  


“When did it happen?” Ianto asked, studying the man who looked younger than him. Or the age he was in this incarnation. 

 

Ever since he reunited with Jack and regained his former life's memories, he made sure that he appeared to age, and even a little older than his 31 years. However, Ianto counted the total years of both his lifetimes, as he had all his memories of both lives, which came to a grand total of 80 years old.

 

This regeneration of the Doctor appeared as a man in his late twenties. He had a high forehead and blue eyes. It was a strange face with nothing matching and yet he was attractive. He had a thick mop of hair than flopped into his face. He definitely had much more hair now and from the way the Doctor pushed it out of his face, it tended to flop over his forehead and cover his eyes. Gone also was the long brown coat and ill-fitting pinstripe suit and trainers. He wore a pair of black trousers, and a pink/white smaller checkered shirt, brown tweed jacket and.... Ianto started to grin. “Love the bow tie,” he said.

 

The Doctor's hands went to the bow tie and started to straighten it. “Yes, well, bowties are cool.”

 

Jack started to laugh. Ianto continued to grin up at the Doctor. “I suppose that means you're now cool?” he asked.

 

“Ask your kids,” the Doctor said, walking over to the stairs. He started to come down. “I'm the coolest uncle ever.”

 

“Not sure about that now with the bow tie,” Jack quipped.

 

“Oi! Don't diss the bowtie. As I said, bowties are cool, Jack.”

 

Jack held his hands out in the sign of surrender. “If you say, Doc.” He ran a hand along the brass rails and looked around. “I gotta say, she's gorgeous. I mean she was before, but this is absolutely gorgeous.”

 

“Yes, she is, isn't she?” the Doctor beamed with pride.

 

“So what happened?” Ianto asked. “When did it happen?”

 

The Doctor shrugged. “It's not important. I'm fine, the TARDIS is fine and I have some new friends that you'll be meeting soon. All my previous visits were relatively close for me except the last time. It's been years. My guess is your phone transmission got garbled with the space-time continuum somehow and it came to me. Once answered, you got me, I'm afraid.” He clapped his hands together and rubbed them. “So now, here I am. New look, new TARDIS design and new friends.” He leaned his head back. “You can come out now. It's safe.”

 

Jack and Ianto traded a look and then their eyes went to the doorway where they watched a young couple walk through. The woman was a beautiful redhead and the man with brown hair and a large nose.

 

“Ah yes. Lovely, aren't they?” the Doctor asked. “This is Amy Pond and her husband Rory Williams. I like to call them the Ponds.” He grinned at his own joke. He waited for the couple to join them on the main level of the control room. “Pond, Rory, this is Jack and Ianto Harkness-Jones.”

 

Amy came over to them and held out her hand. “Hello,” she greeted and with the single word, immediately both men picked up the Scottish brogue. “It's a pleasure to meet you. The Doctor has told us much about you and your lovely family. I'm looking forward to meeting everyone.”

 

“Oh Scottish, aren't you?” Jack asked.

 

“Yes. What of it?” Amy asked, a little annoyed.

 

“Nothing. Just saying. That's all,” Jack said. “It's certainly a pleasure to meet you, Amy Pond.” He took her hand and kissed it. Amy giggled and started to blush.

 

Ianto rolled his eyes as Rory pushed forward, pulling Amy away and taking Jack's hand in a firm handshake. “Rory Williams. Amy's husband,” he greeted.

 

“Yes, I caught that,” Jack said with a wink. “So you both go together then.”

 

Ianto tried not to and found himself rolling his eyes a second time. Shaking his head, he chuckled as Rory started to sputter. “Don't mind him,” he said. “Jack will always be a flirt, but I trust him completely. Pleasure to meet you.” He shook Rory's hand first and then Amy's, giving her a little squeeze. “Don't let his striking good looks and bright teeth dazzle you. Too much.” He gave her a little wink causing Amy to giggle again and Rory to frown.

 

The Doctor threw a friendly arm around Rory's shoulders. “Don't mind them. They are very much married.”

 

“That's right, Rory,” Ianto said with an impish grin. “We don't stray from each other, unless it's a mutual agreement.”

 

Jack laughed and pulled Ianto close to him. “We did agree on that, but no worries. We haven't tested that clause in our contract yet. I doubt we will. But flirting is definitely not a problem.”

 

“Speaking of very much married, we have a family. Two young children,” Ianto started.

 

“So the Doctor told us,” Rory stated.

 

“And, they're anxiously waiting outside to see their,” Ianto coughed which suspiciously sounded like an 'ahem', “favourite uncle.”

 

“Why yes. Of course,” the Doctor said, “but there are a few other people I brought along with me. After speaking to Stephanie and hearing her excitement of your Thanksgiving celebration, I thought to make a stop and bring along some special people for a visit. I hope you don't mind. I do recall that whenever you have one of your celebrations there's enough food for days.” He grinned manically. “Just like at the first Harvest celebration. It's a shame we couldn't stay around for the three days, but I feared what all that eating will do. Little did I know that later on, the two of you would cook up the most delightful feasts that could feed your guests for days.”

 

Jack and Ianto were staring at each other.

 

The Doctor looked a little uncertain. “You did do one of your usual spreads, I hope. Did you?”

 

“Oh we did,” Jack agreed with an amused grin. “It's just that, wow, you sure are wordy in this regeneration, Doctor.” 

 

Ianto nodded his head in agreement, laughing. “Indeed. And yes, we have plenty of food. Although I have to ask just how many others are you talking about, other than yourself, Amy and Rory?”

 

“I hope you didn't bring us some of those from the first Harvest celebration,” Jack said nervously.

 

“Oh no. Of course not. Bad enough we were there, which is why we had to leave after only a few hours. I have family with me.” He grinned and looked over to Amy. “Pond! Would you mind, please?”

 

Giggling, Amy nodded and quickly went up the stairs. Within a minute she returned with several people in tow.

  
Ianto's mouth dropped open in surprise.

 

“Oh God, Doctor, you didn't!” Jack exclaimed. “Ianto, look at who's coming to dinner tonight.”

 

“I... I see,” Ianto said. Suddenly he ran toward the woman with Amy and threw his arms around her, pulling her into a hug. “Oh God, Ky! I can't believe you're here.”

 

“When your friend arrived and told me about what you are doing for Stephanie and explained the meaning behind this celebration, I had to agree with him. I just had to be there, because I'm thankful for you and your family, even if I don't see you enough.”

 

Ianto chuckled as he continued to hold his sister. “I suppose living halfway across the universe from each other can do that. If I remember, the last time we went to visit you, so it's only fair that this time you get to visit me.”

 

“I'm not alone, you know,” Kymara Aldasseran laughed. “I have my family with me. Just as you brought yours to visit me.”

 

Ianto looked over at Kymara's foster children.. They came over to greet him. Jack joined the family reunion. Having already met Jack, the family greeted him enthusiastically.

 

“And this is Armello,” she introduced a man who looked a little older than her. He had long dark hair pulled back in a braid. He had purple eyes and a sunny smile. “We've been seeing each other for about 6 months now.' As Jack greeted the newcomer, she hugged Ianto and whispered in his ear, “I think this one is a keeper. I figure if he survives a day with my favourite brother and his family, then I'm good. If not, I'm back to looking.” She laughed when Ianto's eyebrow went up and then he joined her in laughter.

 

“He'll have to pass my inspection first then,” he stated.

 

“Oh Stef,” she laughed. “Just what I expected. Oh, I'm sorry. Ianto.”

 

“Doesn't matter,” he said. “Both are my name.” He smiled at his adopted sister.

 

Jack pulled away from the family. “I think I should go outside and explain to Stef and Ifan that the Doctor looks different.” He smiled over to the Doctor. “I understand now why you didn't want them to just run in as they do. I'll handle it.” He squeezed Ianto's arm. “And tell them their Auntie Kymara is here. Stephanie is going to be so thrilled.” With a broad smile, Jack left the TARDIS.

 

OoOoOoO

 

Jack opened the door and almost hit Stephanie, who was staring at the doors, with a frown on her face.

 

“Daddy!” Ifan called out, running to Jack.

 

Jack stooped down to pull both Stephanie and Ifan into a hug.

 

“Something happened to Uncle Doctor,” Stephanie said, tears forming in her silvery-blue eyes. 

 

It was then that Jack realised that her eyes were more silver than blue and they would have to see about getting her glasses with perception filters so her eyes would look normal around her all-human friends.

 

“Something did, but it's all right now,” Jack assured his daughter. “He's inside the TARDIS right now. He just didn't want to scare you, because he has a new face.” He settled Ifan on his knee and pulled Stephanie to his side, keeping his arm around her. “Remember what we said about the Doctor changing faces?”

 

Stephanie nodded, but looked said. “But that means he died. And we didn't know.”

 

“He was dying, but he has a brand new face and body now.” Jack rubbed his cheek against hers and grinned. “And the TARDIS looks different now too. You wait until you see her. She's gorgeous. All bright and shiny with brass.” He kissed her cheek and then did the same to Ifan. The little boy had remained quiet, staring at Jack in surprise. He set Ifan on his feet and stood up, dusting off his pants. He took each child by a hand and led them to the door. “The Doctor also has new friends travelling with him and they are looking forward to meeting you. Oh! And, he also stopped to pick up Aunt Kymara and her family so they could have Thanksgiving with us.”

 

Stephanie stared up at Jack with wide surprised eyes, while Ifan gasped and covered his mouth. He also stared up with wide eyes before he started to jump up and down in excitement.

 

“I wanna see Auntie Ky!” he exclaimed.

 

“Me too!” Stephanie said, her sadness suddenly gone and replaced by excitement.

 

“Let's go then,” Jack laughed and led them into the TARDIS.

 

“Oh my God!” Stephanie exclaimed, staring in amazement at the interior.

 

Ifan jumped up and down, clapping his hands. “Pretty! TARDIS is very pretty!” He ran to hug a brass rail. “And shiny!”

 

“Just like you said, Daddy,” Stephanie said, gazing around. Her eyes settled on the group that stood near the stairs to the main console. “Uncle Doctor!” she exclaimed, rushing over. “Auntie Ky!”

 

The Doctor laughed as he lifted her up and hugged her. “Well young lady. I guess your Daddy explained about my little change.”

 

Stephanie nodded and hugged him. “It's okay. As long as you're still alive.” She kissed his cheek. “I love you, Uncle Doctor.”

 

The Doctor grinned. “I love you too, Stephanie.” He kissed her cheek. He put her down so she could greet Kymara and her family, and looked down at Ifan who had just gone from Ianto's sister and was now tugging on his leg for attention. “Hey young man,” he said, picking Ifan up. “Are you bigger than the last time I saw you?”

 

Ifan nodded. “Yeah. And you look different.” He touched the bow tie and laughed. “I want one of these!” He hugged the Doctor.

 

The Doctor looked over to find Jack introducing Stephanie to Amy and Rory. He caught Ianto gazing over at him, the younger man smiling wide. He winked and gave a half salute to his former Companion, once again filled with joy for the life both Ianto and Jack now had. He set Ifan down and watched the toddler dash off toward Jack to say hello to Amy and Rory.

 

“Since introductions are done, shall we head into the house?” Ianto asked as he approached the Doctor. “We have a houseful of guests waiting to eat and even with the food on warmers, we don't want it to risk start getting cold.”

 

“Yes. Let's.” The Doctor placed his thumb and forefinger into his mouth and whistled. When everyone looked over at him, he announced, “Let's get moving here. I'm hungry! And Jack is one helluva chef!”

 

Everyone laughed and started for the door. Stephanie and Ifan each had one of the Doctor's hands as they left the TARDIS and headed across the garden to the house.

 

Jack and Ianto stopped to close the door. Jack studied Ianto's face and gave him a warm smile. “This turned out better than we thought, didn't it?”

 

Ianto nodded. “Yes, it did. I did not expect Kymara and her family to be here. I'm embarrassed to say I didn't think of it, but I'm thankful that the Doctor did.” He hugged Jack, vibrating with happiness.

 

“I know.” Jack tenderly gave Ianto a brief kiss. “It seems we have even more to be thankful for with our little celebration.”

 

“We do,” Ianto agreed. “I think Stephanie had a wonderful idea with this.”

 

“We should do it every year,” Jack said as he watched Ianto turn toward the TARDIS.

 

“I was thinking that earlier.” Ianto agreed.

 

He closed the doors and took Jack's hand. Together they went across their garden to the house.


	3. Something To Be Thankful For 3/3

**CHAPTER THREE**

The meal prepared was not completely traditional for Thanksgiving. They did have the turkey, stuffing, bean casserole and candied yams, but they also included some English and Welsh dishes. They were celebrating an American holiday for Stephanie because it was important for her, but no one in the family was American. They considered themselves predominantly a Welsh family, but they also did not ignore their true heritages. So they had included a dish each from Zaithfa, Delryos and Boeshane, mostly redacted using ingredients available to them.

 

Everyone settled in the lounge, feeling stuffed. There was still plenty of food left on the dining room table. Ianto and Jack were offered plenty of help in cleaning up after, once everyone felt they were able to move more than from the dining room to sprawl in the lounge. They were all greatly amused by Mr. Weebles slouched in an easy chair, falling sleep.

 

Ianto did manage to get to the kitchen to set his guests up with coffee for the adults and milk for the children.

 

That was how their other guests found them when they arrived.

 

“Well, this looks like a sleeper of a party,” Owen exclaimed as he entered with Toshiko and Gwen in tow.

 

Seleny opened her eyes, and just prevented her coffee mug from tipping over, spilling what was left onto the rug under the chair. “Mam!” she exclaimed, sitting up and setting the coffee mug on the end table. She got up from the chair and went over to hug her mother.

 

“Now I'm jealous,” Gwen said, as she hugged Seleny back. “I remember the first time Jack said he was cooking.” She giggled. “They had invited me and Rhys to their new place, that charming little cottage.” She smiled down at Stephanie who was coming over to her. “It was where this little one was born.” She released Seleny to stoop down and hug Stephanie. “We thought Ianto was cooking, and he happened to mention that Jack was making the meal that night. Rhys and I were afraid. Really. The last thing I would associate Captain Jack Harkness with was being able to wield magic in the kitchen.”

 

Jack laughed as he shook hands with Owen. “But I can.” He pulled the other man into a hug. “I'm glad everyone can make it.”

 

“I'm afraid you'll have to deal with watching us have dessert later,” Ianto said as he hugged Toshiko. He pulled back and glanced down at her. “You're looking well. Pregnancy suits you.”

 

Toshiko blushed prettily. “Thank you, Ianto.” She glanced up at him and giggled.

 

Jack came over and hugged Toshiko. “Hey there beautiful. I'm so glad to see you again.”

 

“I'm glad too. I'm extremely thankful for Seleny and Olivia deciding to have baby Owen. We'll be able to come by more often. Not as much as we'd prefer, but let's be thankful for what we do have.”

 

“Of course,” Ianto agreed, with a smile. “Stephanie. Do you think we were successful with today's endeavour.”

 

Stephanie looked around the room. The Doctor was sitting in a chair, with John and Kymara's children sitting on the floor next to him. Kymara was talking to Olivia, Trenton and Denise while holding Katlynn, Amy and Rory were cooing over baby Owen, who was being held by Gwen, with Seleny standing next to him. Ifan was jumping up and down in excitement between saying hello to each of the newcomers. Jack and Ianto looked extremely happy to be surrounded by family and friends, old and new. It was everything Stephanie had wanted and more. She ran over to Ianto and hugged him.

 

“I think we all have plenty to be thankful for, Taddy. And we're so lucky!” she said, hugging him.

 

“Oh baban,” Ianto said, emotion thickening his accent, “you have no idea of lucky we are. And how thankful I am for it all.”

 

Jack came over with Ifan and joined the hug. “I'll have to agree,” he said with tears in his eyes. “I once thought I lost everything, but I have it back now. And so much more.” His eyes met Ianto's and they moved closer to kiss, while Stephanie and Ifan clapped their hands.

 

“I think,” Ianto said as he broke the kiss to run his fingers through Stephanie's long locks, “maybe not in the American tradition, but we should do this every year, in the Harkness-Jones style, just to stop and take time to be thankful for everything we have.”

 

Stephanie clapped her hands and hugged first Ianto and then Jack. With tears in his eyes, Jack pulled his family close and gazed at friends he had also thought he lost long ago, along with new friends.

 

Jack had plenty to be thankful for. He wasn't alone. Ianto was correct the other night. While his family might not be immortal, they had long lives, possibly several centuries. He would never be alone for a very long long time. He felt the hum of the TARDIS sing in his mind, promising him that he never will be.


End file.
